How's that Pinetree?
by PennyKimP
Summary: Bill all of a sudden likes the new kid. But will the twins stand for it, or will they leave Bill alone. Does Dipper have a dark side? Chapter 9 will be out soon! Comment if you want something to be added, I'll try to add it (and give a shout out.) There will be fighting, rude SORRY I HAD A REALLY LONG WRITERS BLOCK TT TT. I'M BACK THOUGH. SHOULD BE UPDATING EVERY WEEK
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dipper and Mabel walk into there new high school.

"I hope this one isn't like the last school." Mabel states looking at Dipper.

Dipper looked around. He was begging that this school was different. His last school was a Christian school, so of course when rumors started spreading that he was gay, all hell broke loose. In the end, they ended up true, which made it even worse. His uncle and sister were incredibly supportive to him, and that was the only reason why they transferred.

As the twins walked into school, Mabel spotted the girls she hung out with over the summer. She hugged Dipper, whispering "It's okay. You'll be fine. I'm going to go hang out with my friends. You'll be alright, right?"

Dipper laughed. "Yeah, I will. You just said I would be, so why wouldn't it be true?" Mabel smiled. She squeezed him, and ran off to the group of girls. When she wasn't paying attention to him, he let his smile falter. Dipper sighed, walking away from his sister. He walked through the halls, passing unfamiliar faces to his locker. He found it,opened it, and put what he wanted in there.

"You're new, aren't you?"

Dipper looked over to spot a yellow haired teen looking right at him. Looking over the features of the teen, he noticed a black streak in the teen's yellow hair. Dipper looks at Bill's face more carefully, noticing a black triangle made with makeup on the eye that wasn't covered. An eye-patch covered one of the teen's eyes, a design of an eye with three eyelashes on it. The teen wore a black jacket, yellow shirt, and black and yellow checkered pants.

"Um, yeah, I am. My family just moved here." Dipper says looking down at his shoes. HE was confused as to why this individual was even talking to him.

The yellow haired teen holds out his hand. "Hi, my name's Bill." Bill says with a wide grin.

Hesitantly, he shakes Bill's hand.

"Umm, my name is Dipper."

Bill smirked. He walked up to Dipper thinking he was gay. After Dipper blushed, he had all the info he needed.

Bill was noticed as the bad guy. The guy that no one wanted to mess with. When Dipper noticed Bill was smirking, he looked around to see what others were doing. He saw others were staring and whispering. He thought of something.

Before he got to say what he was thinking, Bill put his hand under his chin.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing? I don't think that this is-"

"Shh! Don't worry, no one got to know." Bill leaned closer to Dipper's ear, "I know your secret."

Bill then grabbed Dipper around the waist. Dipper blushed so much that his face became heated. Mabel then noticed what was going on. Mabel rushed over pushing Bill off of Dipper.

"Leave my brother alone."

"Brother?" Bill looked over to Dipper. "Now you didn't tell me you had such a cute little sister going here."

"She's my twin, smart ass. Look, can you just leave me alone?"

Dipper and Mabel began walking to class. They began to realize, they have the same schedule. Mabel realizes that this year might be kind of like the past 2 years. She thought about the past and how she helped Dipper each year. She knew this year was gonna be different. She looked over at Dipper, and thought for a while. Dipper noticed. As they unpacked their bags, he decided to question her.

"Okay, May, I give up. What's wrong?"

Noticing Dipper doesn't wanna talk about what had happened 5 minutes ago, she thought of a reply quickly.

"Oh, nothing Mason, I'm all right." Mabel said with a smirk.

"You know I don't wanna be call-"

Dipper got cut off when the teacher told everyone to get in their seats. The twins always sat in the back. No matter what, they found a way to the back seats. Dipper sees that Bill entered the room after sitting in his seat. Mabel follows where Dipper's eyes were looking. The smirk on her face turned into a frown. She saw Dipper was blushing and didn't know what to do. She knew what came next.

"Okay, class I believe we have 2 new students in our class today. Will Mason and Mabel Pines please join me to the front of the class?" Mr. Dragneel stated.

As Mabel and Dipper walked up to the front of the class, Dipper couldn't shake the feeling that the whole class had their eyes on him, not the both of them, just him.

"Umm, sir, I go by Dipper, not Mason"

"You told me your name was Dipper. You lied to me? I hate people who lie." Bill stated.

"Leave my brother alone, Your just an upset asshole. Come on don't you have anything better to do than mess with my brother. Oh I forget the big bad wolf didn't have his bowl of milk this morning."

" _Oh no Mabel's getting angry I gotta do something."_

"Hey, May it's ok, I swear."

"Yeah, _May_ , It's alright." Bill said laughing.

"Bill Cipher to the principal's office now. Have you forgotten that she is your mother?"

As the classic mumbling went around the class Bill left.

Dipper rushed back to his seat, and Mabel soon followed. They both knew that today was how it was gonna be today. Maybe something good will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dipper was walking from his locker to his next class. Mabel was just in front of him with her friends. Dipper looks around.

" _So this is what a good high school is like. I know I younger than Mabel, but I don't wanna ruin this for her."_

Dipper is caught in his own mind. When Bill starts walking next to him.

"Do you ever know when to walk away and just leave people alone?"

"No, not really. Besides, why would I wanna leave you alone?"

"Because there is no reason to hang around me. I'm not interesting-"

Dipper phone began to ring. As he pulled his phone out noticed that the number was Pacifica's. The first and only girl he dated. He didn't really like her. At least not after what happened at her parent's manor that year..

"Did you just not answer _THE_ Pacifica Northwest?" Bill said stunned. He never knew that there was a person that would do that.

"Uh, yeah, she's just my ex girlfriend."

"Wait." Bill stopped Dipper. "She's your ex and you just rejected a call from her. Dude you're messed up in the brain."

"Look, leave me alone. Okay? I don't wanna be your friend."

Dipper walked off to his next class. While Bill stood there confused. Bill walk over to lean on a locker. He knew he had Dipper's next class, and now in his own sneaky way, he has Dipper's phone number.

Bill thinks about what's going on.

" _What the hell? I thought he was gay, or was that is first and only girlfriend? Man, I'm trying to make a move on him, and he is flat out ignoring that fact. His sister is always angry at me, what'll I do."_

Just then Bill thought "Maybe I'll just-wait, no that never works." As Bill walked to class he sat right next to Dipper. Mabel was sitting in the front of the class, very close to the teacher. The teacher being , she had pretty long red hair that was always in a bun, sometimes in a pony tail.

Bill started to right on a sticky note:

"So, are you gay or not?"

Dipper gave Bill a sour look and wrote:

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I just want to know. Okay, I wanna ask you a question, but only after you answer mine."

"Fine! Yes I am. Now what's your question?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

Dipper looked at Bill with a confused look. Bill took the paper back.

"Look I know I'm an ass sometimes, but will you?"

"Look, I don't know what you plan is, but IF I agree, can we keep it a secret?"

Bill look excited, then smirked.

"Why, Mason, of course."

"Ugh, please don't call me that."

Bill smirked. "Alright, _Pinetree_."

Dipper hit his head on his table.

" _Oh no he has a nickname for me."_


	3. Chapter 3

The day was finally over and the twins were walking home. Mabel noticed that Dipper was in his own mind. She just couldn't place her finger on it. She began to think about the past 2 years, about how Dipper was with his ex boyfriend. Man, Jackson was the worst out of all of them. Dipper's always had a thing for bad boys. Then it hit her.

"Mason Alex Pines there is a secret you're hiding from me and I know it's about Bill."

Dipper began blushing, giving the secret away. He looked away from Mabel as they stopped walking.

"Dipper what's that secret? You know you never hide anything from me." She sounded concerned.

Then, Bill came up. He knew what they were talking about. So, he decided to answer Mabel's question.

"You see Mabel, this is the secret your brother is hiding."

With too little time for Dipper to respond, Bill kissed him. For a moment he kissed back, then pushed Bill away.

Stunned Dipper replied, "I was perfectly capable of telling my sister what our secret was without you doing that."

"Oh you liked it, and you know it. Maybe you even felt-"

Mabel began screaming so loud they thought she busted an eardrum.

"Mabel Ariel Pines, you stop this screaming right now."

"Oh, like you being the _right_ one about all this. You know what, come to me when you get rid of this jerk."

"Hey," Dipper grabbed Mabel's arm. "Why are you being so rude about this? I want to give him a chance. God, Mabel you haven't been this way since Jackson, when I dated him and he kissed you."

Dipper finally got it. He gets that she feels that will happen with Bill. Bill began to understand.

"Hey Mabel, I promise I'm not like that. Look I know I'm an ass sometimes, but I really like Dipper." Bill at both the twins, "I won't hurt him. Mabel, do you believe me?"

Mabel walked to stand directly in front of Bill. "If you hurt him in anyway I swear I will rip you apart."

The twins and Bill walk to the twins house. Bill holds Dipper's hand, Dipper blushes and smiles. Mabel realizes that they are smiling at eachother.

" _Maybe I was wrong. Bill wouldn't break my brothers heart like that, right?"_

As they get home, their uncle is sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey, little Pines. How was your first day of school?"

As their uncle looks over to the twins, he notices Bill. He looks over at Bill, then to Dipper. He sees them smiling and that they are holding hands. While Mabel is heading to the room she shares with her brother, Bill reaches his hand out.

"Hello . My name is Bill Cypher. I was wondering if I have you blessing on taking out your-"

"Oh you have my blessing alright." Their Grunkle Stan shakes Bill hand. "Hey Dip, what's wrong with May?"

"She doesn't necessarily like this relationship." Dipper says looking down. Mabel being out of sight sees Bill squeeze Dipper's hand slightly as to comfort him. Stan offers Bill to stay for dinner but he refuses.

"Sorry, sir, but I have to make dinner tonight at my house. Thank you for the offer though."

"No problem. Bill, be sure to invite your family sometimes, maybe we can all have dinner sometime."

"Yes, sir." Bill grins, Dipper begins to walk him outside.

Dipper smirked, "Hmm, so what happened to the bad boy?"

Bill grinned, "Oh he's right here. I'm not throwing away my shot with you, Pinetree."

Dipper blushed while Bill kissed him on the cheek, "Later Pinetree, I'm picking you up at 8. That's in 4 hours. We're going for ice cream."

"Alright, bye Bill, see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Walking home Bill has his headphones in listening to Hamilton. He begins to sing it.

"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be? There is no beat, no melody

Burr, my first friend, my enemy. Maybe the last face I ever see. If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me? What if this bullet is my legacy? Legacy, what is a legacy?"

Just then Bill decided to stop and think. He wasn't sure why he was happy with Dipper. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling. He rushed home after shaking off his thoughts. He put on his black tux and his yellow shirt with a small black top hat.

At the Pines home, Dipper took a shower. Mabel was in there room laying on her bed with her eyes closed. She was confused as to why Bill liked Dipper in the first place. Yes, he is fun to be around. As Dipper gets dressed, he puts on a navy blue button down shirt and black pants.

"Hey May, can you believe that this guy believes that I actually like him?" Dipper said in a voice high enough for her to hear.

Mabel sits up confused, "Hold on, are you saying you don't actually like him?" Dipper nodded, smiling. "Why are you doing that Dip, that seems kind of rude."

Dipper began to look at Mabel like she couldn't have said the most stupidest thing. "What do you mean that's rude? Did you see what he did this morning? GOD MABEL! It's our first day, dammit! And he treats me like that? He deserves how I'm treating him."

"Dipper," Mabel has a concerned look on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Look, I know that your heart was broken after what Jackson did but look-"

"SHUSH! I don't want to _ever_ speak of that ever again. I hate people like Jackson and Bill acts just like him. May, look, I'm sorry you yelling at you, you're my sister I love you, but, People like Bill and Jackson gets me so fired up, i just-"

"It's ok Dip, it really is. Look, I understand what you're doing but I think Bill really likes you and you pulling him along is kind of rude and selfish."

Dipper walks and sits on his bed. Mabel walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. "Just please be careful."

Dipper's phone begins to ring. "Ugh Pacifica is calling again." Dipper looked irritated, but he still picked up the phone.

"What Pacifica?" Dipper was getting more irritated by the minute.

"Oh, hun, and here I was thinking you were ignoring me."

Pacifica Elise Northwest. She has a soft country accent, long blond hair. She always wears a headband. She always wears some type of dress and a jean jacket with blue shoes. Her parents are one of the richest people in the world, they created their hometown Gravity Falls, Oregon.

"Oh, _hun_ , I was. Look, what the hell do you want?"

"There's no need for harsh language." Pacifica was ecstatic. She made Dipper happy with just calling.

" _Pacifica!"_ Dipper said between closed teeth. He was angry, he never liked her, and she wouldn't leave him alone. "I will change my phone number again, if you don't say whatever the hell it is you wanna talk about."

"Fine." She sighed, she loved having him angry, but him changing his number again, pissed her off even more than him. "I wanted to know why you changed schools, I mean what was so bad that you had to leave?"

"You told the whole fucking school I was gay. Umm, newsflash, we went to a god damn Christian school. You know what I'm do with this conversation." He hung up in her face. "Well, May, I gotta get ready."

While fixing his hair he decided to play Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez. He and his sister began to sing it joyfully.

"Blood still stains when the sheets are washed. Sex don't sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up. And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. He's still dead when you're done with the bottle. Of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up. Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. Blood money, blood money. How did you afford this ring that I love, honey? 'Just another shift at the drug company, ' He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb does he? It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home. We know what goes on inside. You call that ass your own, we call that silicone, silly girl with silly boys"

At that moment, Grunkle Stan yells up, "Get down here boy, ya dates here."

"Coming Grunkle Stan."

Dipper walks out of their room and heads downstairs. He sees how Bill looks and feels underdressed.

" _Wow, he cleans up nicely. Damn he's really cute too. Man I hope that I don't fall for him. Maybe I won't, I hope I won't."_


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper looks out the door and sees a motorcycle. "Is that yours?" He asked a little unsteady. Bill turns around and nods. Dipper looks a little nervous. "Wow, um, is it safe." Bill smiles this time and nods.

"Don't worry Pinetree. It'll be fine. I swear." Bill smirks as he sits down in his motorcycle. He pats for Dipper to sit down behind him. As Dipper goes to sit behind him, Bill hands him a helmet. "Safety counts for something, right?" They head to a semi-casual restaurant. "This place is owned by my cousins." As they arrive, Dipper begins to look around, he notices that this is an All-American place. He notices that it has a country theme.

" _I thought he was Australian. I mean he surely sounds like it."_

Just then Bill's cousin came to place us at a seat.

"Hey hey Billy, would y'all like a booth or a table."

"Well, I'd love for my date and I to have a booth, so we can be a little comfortable while we eat."

"Wait, this is your date?" the waiter puts his hand out, "Well, hiya, I'm Billy's cousin. My names Matilda." She says as we head to our booth. We sit down, while she says, "My sister Zara and I will be your waiter's." She turns to walk away, but stops short to ask him something, "Hey, what's your name?"

Dipper's caught by surprise, and isn't sure what she asked. Bill lucky caught on and answered for him. "Pinetree's name is Dipper." His cousin laughs and says she'll be back after seeing if other people are ready to order.

Dipper began to look at Bill, studying him. Bill, not paying attention, starts to look at the menu. "You should try the fries. There really delicious." Bill looks up to see that Dipper is looking at him. "What is there something on my face." Dipper shakes his head, "Well what's wrong?"

Dipper looks down and blushes, "Well, it's just I thought that you were Australian."

"Oh, I am mate, we just moved here shortly after I was born, so we got used to the American customs."

" _Shit, I love his voice. Dammit Dipper don't fall for him, remember how he treated you."_

"So, Dipper, when I came to pick you up, you called that guy your 'Grunkle'? What's that?"

"Oh," Dipper does a soft laugh, which makes Bil smiles, "He's my great uncle. When Mabel and I were little we called him 'grunkle' and it stuck."

"Oh." Bill can't help but look at Dipper. He looks at all Dippers little features. Like how some of his hair stands up. How his dimples show when he makes the littlest movements on his face. How his blue eyes made his day even better.

" _Dammit"_ Bill began getting caught in his mind. " _Bill, You can't possibly fall for him. You don't even know what your feelings towards him are."_

"So," Bill clears his throat, "Um, why do you go by Dipper?"

Dipper blushed, "Well," He lifted his hair slightly so you can see that the freckles there made a replica of the big dipper. "Since it's shaped like the big dipper. They call me Dipper. I never really liked my name."

Bill smirked with a thought he had. Dipper sighed, "Please don't called me Big Dipper."

"Oh, don't worry Pinetree. I promise not to."

"Hi my name is Zara. Oh hi, Billy, so this is your date. Matilda was right, you are a little cute." Dipper and Bill blushed. They looked at each other, then looked away. "Awe you two are cute." She noticed how they blushed, so she stopped.

Bill, looking nervous decides to tell her to stop. "Okay, Zara that's enough."

Dipper was caught in his own thoughts again.

Zara whined a little, "But it's true. You two are adorable."

"Look, Zara, we would love some fries."

"Fine." She left. Bill looked at Dipper with a concerned face. "Hey, you alright over there?" Dipper looked up shocked. Bill laughed softly, while Dipper chuckled softly, "Yeah, I'm good. So, are they really that good."

Bill looked Dipper in the eyes, "They're amazing, you won't ever have anything like them outside of here." Dipper couldn't tell whether or not he meant his eyes or the food.

Bill slightly tilted his head before asking, "So, how come you have beautiful baby blue eyes and your sister has brown eyes."

Dipper blushes, "Well, we aren't quite sure." Dipper saw Bill smirk. "What?" Bill's smirk became like a grin, "You blush a lot, it's kind of cute."

"Really? You think it's cute? If I'm being honest I think it's adorable when you smirk."

"Oh, Pinetree is that why you blush a lot?" Bill leans in slightly closer to Dipper.

"Maybe it is." Now Dipper is the one leaning in towards Bill

"Well then," They were a few inches apart. Dipper's eyes fell onto Bill's lips. "What are we gonna do about that?"

"Well, well, well. I leave for a good 5 minutes to make your fries and this is what you two are doing. Well, Matilda I owe you 5 bucks."

Both Bill and Dipper backed up. They both immediately realized they were practically standing and were really closed. They both blushed and sat down as Zara set down the fries.

Bill, coming down from cloud 9, realized Zara said that they bet on what they would be doing when they came back. "Wait, you bet on us? Are we really that interesting?"

Zara and Matilda looked at each other and laugh. Matilda is the one that speaks next. "You do know that he is the only one you have ever brought here. Number 2, he's the only _GUY_ you've ever dated."

"Here's what interesting," Bill states, "He dated _THE_ Pacifica Northwest."

Both Matilda and Zara got starstrucked. "You're the mysterious guy. Oh my goodness we have so much to ask you."

"Can we not talk about it? That relationship was a pain in my ass. All she did was tell everyone where we were and made me wear a costume so no one knew who I was. She didn't want anyone to know that I was rich like she was. Ughh! I'll shut up now." Dipper hit his head on the table.

As Dipper's head hit the table, Bill put his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Pinetree, I forget how you don't like to talk about that. Sorry guys we won't be talking about that."

As they left, Bill whispered in Dipper's ear. "Babe I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Then Dipper did something that he'd never thought he'd do. Dipper quickly lifted his head and grabbed Bill by his head. Whispered, "How could I stay mad at you?" Then Dipper kissed Bill. At first Bill was stunned about what was going on, when he finally realized he began to kiss back.

When they finally pulled apart, Dipper spoke softly. "How about we go to my house for a movie." Bill agreed They took the fries with them and ordered chicken wings to go.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way to Dipper's house, Dipper starts to think. " _What the hell have I done? Was Mabel right? Does he really like me or is he just dating me just to try it._ " Dipper started to push the thought away. He felt loved in the moment and he liked how it felt.

Bill really liked Dipper. He wanted Dipper by his side at all times. He wanted to protect him. He was new to these feelings, so he wasn't sure what to do with them. He wanted to make sure that Dipper would never be hurt again.

Dipper on the other hand wanted to make sure that Bill never hurt anyone again. Dipper grabbed Bill around the waist the whole 15 minute ride to his house. They began to settle on the movie Batman v. Superman. They argued who was better throughout most of the movie.

"Batman is totally better than Superman." Bill stated.

"I believe that the world gave Superman a chance for a reason." Dipper smiled.

"Oh what reason is that? That he finally decided to wear his underwear inside his pants? I mean come on."

"Oh like Batman is any different."

Bill laughed, "He is different. He's human. He knows what goes on inside the minds of others, partly, he lost his parents right in front of him."

Dipper smiled more, "Superman was raised as a human!"

"But he isn't!" The boys began to laugh hysterically. Eventually Grunkle Stan yelled down that it's time for Bill to leave.

"Thanks for having me over Pinetree."

"No problem Bill. I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you come over."

"See you tomorrow Pines boy." Bill smiled. The thought of getting to see Dipper at school made him so happy.

Dipper closed the door and headed up the stairs. As he walked into his room he saw his sister was still awake. He sat by her and as she looked up he noticed that she had been crying. He realized what today was. It was the anniversary of when their mother passed. He hugged her tightly.

"Dipper, this is this whole reason we live with Grunkle Stan and Ford." She was holding a picture of both their parents. "Dipper why did dad give us to Grunkle Stan?"

"Because he couldn't stand to see how much you look like mother." He began to comfort her. "May, it's ok. We'll be ok" He reassured her. She began to build herself up. "So how was your date little bro."

"Hey, I'm younger than you by 5 minutes. And it was actually really good."

"Like that matters. Wait. You enjoyed your date. Hmm are you taking a liking to Bill?"

Dipper blushed. "Ha, no. It's just that he was really nice and polite. Unlike he was in school. I mean, it was a cool place and-"

"Oh, Dips in love. Hmm I wonder when I should tell him."

"Don't you dare tell Bill, not until-"

"Until what. You break his heart. I hate to say it Mason, but Bill likes you. Matter of fact, he loves you. I can tell."

"Mabel don't you dare call me Mason. You know I don't like that name. You know what, fuck it, I'm sleeping on the couch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After barely sleeping last night, Dipper left early. He stayed up most of the night thinking about what had happened the night before. He has always been there for his sister, but why can't he get over this.

" _She doesn't know what she is talking about. I haven't been in love. Nor am I now. She's so complicated."_

Dipper noticed he was at school 10 minutes early, so he headed to his locker putting things he didn't need in it. After 5 minutes, Dipper began to draw. Just then Mabel walked in. She saw him and walked over to him.

"Where the hell were you this morning? Just because of one argument you leave early. Not only that, but have me walk by myself?"

She is practically yelling. Dipper stands up, "Look, it's just I need time to think right now."

She could feel the hurt in his voice. As she sees Bill show up from behind Dipper she smiles.

"Hey Bill, how's it going?"

Bill looked confused, "Wait. You're talking to me. And seem happy to see me. What's going on?"

Dipper was blushing like crazy he could tell that Mabel was going to probably say something about his mood.

Bill pretended he didn't see Dipper blushing while Mabel answered.

"Oh nothing is wrong. If my brother is happy to see you and know you. Than so am I."

Bill smirked, "He's happy to see me. Well that gives me an idea."

Mabel knew where this was going. She wanted this to happen. She smiled while Bill proceeded to grab hold of Dipper's hand. Bill noticed no one was here so he led Dipper to the Janitor's closet and kissed him.

Dipper pulled away, "Wait. What are you doing?" He noticed that he was still holding his hand but he didn't move. He liked it. Yet he wasn't sure how he felt with them being close together like this.

"I just wanna have a little time with you in school." Bill stated

Dipper smiled, "Well, maybe we can go public?" He thought about it for a minute. Bill was grinning he seemed happy. Dipper walked out. Bill soon followed and caught up with Dipper.

"So are you sure you wanna do this?" Bill asked, a little concerned.

Dipper waited a little, he then kissed Bill. Bill slowly put his hands on Dippers waist. They stood kissing in the middle of the hallway when the bell rang. People began to walk into school and stopped. They were shocked at what they stood to see.

Bill pulled away seeing they were being watched. He whispered, "Well our secret is out now." Dipper looked around and smiled, he then grabbed Bill's hand and walked to his locker.

"You seem happy, you aren't scared Pinetree?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Well, that makes me glad. Now we can be open with our relationship."

" _Yeah open,"_ Dipper thought, " _Shit, I am falling for him."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Through the day, as they walked through the halls, Bill would spot Dipper. Bill would suddenly grab him by the waist.

"Hey there Pinetree." Bill grinned.

Dipper smiled, "Hey Bill," Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill. "Don't you have a class to be in love?"

"Well, who needs class when I got all I want?"

Dipper tilted his head a bit, "And what is it that you wanted?"

Bill kissed him, "To be open with you." Bill then walked to his class smirking.

Dipper stood there confused and satisfied. After standing there for a minute, he then went to class. He daydreamed about how this relationship would go. Bill and Dipper sat together in every class they had. They knew others would talk but they didn't care.

" _Shit. Mabel was right. I do like Bill. Does he really like me back? I've heard he has a bad family background. But that doesn't mean he is bad, right?"_

Dipper sat through his classes daydreaming. He kept dreaming about how things would be for the rest of the school year. During lunch, Dipper walked into the cafeteria looking for Bill. His friends waved him over. He sat down still looking.

"Looking for your lover Dippy?" the blonde girl asked.

"Hey be nice Winter. Leave our little Dippy alone." the brown haired boy started laughing.

The whole table started laughing. "Guys!" Dipper exclaimed. "Winter! Lorenzo! Stop."

"Fine Dippy, We'll stop." They all stopped laughing as Bill came up behind Dipper giving him a back hug.

"How's my little Dipper?" Bill asked.

"I'm doing great now that you're here." Dipper responded, making Bill blush.

Dipper introduced Bill to his friends. They joked around all lunch. Bill began talking about music.

"Yo Bill!" Winter said.

"What's up?" Bill looked over.

"Your little lover loves Korean music." Dipper blushed and hit Winter softly. "Heyyy! Not nice." he whined.

Bill smiled and kissed his cheek and said, "Awe, I love my little Pinetree even more."


End file.
